bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Fumetsu Shihōin
Fumetsu Shihoin(不滅, lit. "Indestrucible") was once Captain of the 2nd Division but was then demoted to Lieutanent for disrespecting authorites. He had attempted to kill Aizen after he his little brother Muteki's dissapearance, after it failed he was removed as Captain of the Second division and demoted to Lieutanent. He was once called Hikari-Ken(lit. light fist) for his exceptional battle skills. His captain is Kyoto Yamaharu. Appearance Fumetsu is a muscular dark skinned male with a large afro hair. He wears purple bandages on his arms and wears dark orange pants with a purple belt band around his waist. He wears light brown boots wear he hides his zanpaktou a small dagger. Personality He is a very intraverted person and donsen't like to reveal much about himself. He is very comical and has a large group of friends and can usually make friends quite easily. At times he can be very short tempered and will lose control of his emotions and act of his own will even if it might lead to something much worse happening.If he sees a injured person or someone being abused he would help them, he usually refuses help from others despite his tendency to help people all the time. Similiar to his little brother Muteki he acts differently around woman usually trying to seem cooler than he actually is. Most times he is very stubborn and will refuse to do something if it can't be done his way(which sometimes is more difficult and complicated). In battle he is always cinfident usually leading to his defeat. He has a intense love for battle and loves to battle strong enemies and truly despises the weak. History Him and Muteki where ditched by thier parents and deemed to weak, and left in Rukongai to grow up as orphans. He once lived in Rukongai along with his little brother Muteki, he had left Rukongai one night to Shino Academy in a attempt to get a better life for his little brother and get him out of such a bad place. After hearing of the deaths and dissappearing people in Rukongai he went back to Rukongai only to find his brother gone. After his graduation of the Shino Academy, which was only due to Yoruichi because Fumetsu was of the Shihoin clan. Despite his unability to utilize his zanpaktou succesfully he became captain of the second division with secret training sessions with Yoruichi. She had trained him in speed and arts of assassination. She had also taught him Shunko, and after he was strong enough he had launched a secret mission to kill Aizen. His mission had failed miserably and he was then saved by Yoruichi. After his division got word of his attempted assassination he was humiliated and ridiculed by his peers and individuals in his division. He was then demoted, Soul Society refused to let a failure be a captain. Humiliated Fumetsu went into hiding in the World of the Living. Months later, he had returned as a Lieutanent much stronger than before. He then heard of his brothers defeat of Yoshi and was offered his title as captain back but later refused as he thought that it would be pointless. He was later praised for being related to a hero. He seems to know who Yoshi and Pinku is mostly likely he was also friends with them while living in Rukongai. Synopsis More to come later... Fumetsu is seen in the World of the Living face to face with Yoruichi. He then activated his Shunko at the same time Yoruichi did as they punched at each other creating mass explosions and leaving craters in the earth. Yoruichi then threatens Fumetsu saying that if he wanted to survive he would activate his bankai. Fumetsu then announces that he was once captain and still should be treated as one for he mastered bankai over half a century ago. After the battle Fumetsu travels back to Soul Society. Equipment Reiatsu Bandages: The bandages he wears on his hand and wrist were his own invention similiar to that of the eyepatch that Kenpaichi Zaraki wore. The bandages restrict one's reiatsu, it dosen't actually hinder him in battle or make him weaker. It's just a precaution he wears to hide his reiatsu when battling, so that he may catch opponents off guard, which further improves his assasin ways. When taken off though his reiatsu increases dramatically making him a large target due to his vast amount of spirit energy, it also forces him to fight at his max which he hates to do. Bombs: In and out of battle he uses bombs to escape from battle, and also to damage his for. These bombs he uses aren't very powerful and are mostly used to escape from desperate situations. He carries several of these at a time and the bombs also seem to have a mind of its own and can talk much to Fumetsu annoyance. Shurikens: Fumetsu carries around several shurikens while going into battle, but is very well at concealing them and thus his opponent cannot see it until it strikes them. He has the capability to throw several of them at a time and making them nearly invisible, mostly likely taught from his assassin training with Yoruichi. Power & Abilities Curse of Premonition: From a young age Fumetsu has been suffering from a chronic and violent curse that allows him to get vision of the future. The visions usually last from 5 to 15 seconds and are very painful. He knows nothing of why this happens and has keepen it a secret from everywhere near him. As he grows the he is able to realize that these are premonitions of a grim future, a future in which he plans to prevent. Master Assassin: '''He has been training in the arts of secrecy and assassin as a child with Yoruichi. He is a master of it and enjoys being one. He can completly conceal himself along with his reiatsu with ease and his prowess at this surprises that of even Yoruichi. He usually is sent on assassin mission and always kills his target if not captures them, he has only failed once and that was when he invaded Las Noches in a failed attempt to murder Aizen. '''Hakuda Master: He is a master of hand to hand combat and is capable of fighting head to head with even Yoruichi. He has been seen killing hundreds of Menos at once with his fist during his invasion of Las Noches. He has even taken on Aizen with his bare hands and brutally beating him down until Aizen released his zanpaktou. He is highly regarded for his close range combat and called Hikari-Ken(lit. light fist) because if this. Enhanced Strength: '''He is very powerful, even at a young age his strength suprised many. He can easily injure any strong foe. His strength is highly regarded and his fist are capable of taking out city blocks with ease. '''Shunpo: '''He is very fast due to the extensive training he has done with Yoruichi and his speed is above most of the Gotei 13 and suprises his superiors easily. Outside of battle he never reveals his true speed. In battle it is revealed that his speed is tremendous and is capable of moving fast and far in a matter of seconds. : ''Shunko: In his training with Yoruichi she has taught him Shunko or Flash Cry. A very advanced technique in which kido and hand to hand combat are combined. In this form he istantly can neutralize opponents moves also his speed and strength are considerably increased in this form. The compressed kido he uses in this form is light blue. Although he isn't as good with kido in this form restricting the strength he has in this form and makes it considerably weaker than those you have mastered kido and due to this he cannot fire the kido itself at opponents but has to fight up close.'' : Immense Spiritual Power: He was once, even for a brief time captain of the second division meaning has a considerable large amount of spirit energy which is equal to that of some captains. He mostly uses his spirit energy as a defense but during a match with Yoruichi accidentally released a large amount of it as a offensive move. Zanpaktou His zanpaktou is a small dagger with a brown hilt in which he conceals in his right boot. He usually refuses to use it in battle and states that it is difficult to get along with. His release phrase is Aim There, Shashu. In spirit form her zanpaktou dresses like a school girl much to Fumetsu dismay and annoyance. She is a dark skinned friendly zanpaktou and loves to annoy her master. '' Shikai: Once her shikai is activated Shashu becomes a white katana with a brown hilt and a cross shaped guard. It has a dark black sheath. Fumetsu hates to use this form of Shashu because of it's kido based powers. '' Shikai Special Abilty: In this form Shashu can fire a massive black arrow like blast from the tip of the blade similar to getsuga tenshou. This move can be fired in succession but has a slight drawback to the user as it gets considerable weaker everytime the move is fired. Fumetsu can also fire up to two different kind of blast from Shashu. A massive fire blast is fired from the earth, striking and wounding the foe from underneath them. ''Kuroi Yajirushi''' (lit. black arrow): Is the technique used by Shasu in its Shikai form. A black arrow like blast is fired from the tip of the sword. The blast moves extremely fast and is very powerful. Unfortunately the blast gets weaker as it is used in succession. '' Hi Kuroru (lit. crawling fire): A Second blast fired from Shashu in it's shikai form. This attack is activated by pointing the tip of the sword at the ground. The sword then emits a red like reiatsu, just then a massive amount of fire shoots up from beneath the foe critacally wounding the foe. This move is exceptionally strong and is a favorite to Fumetsu because of how fast this move is. Multiple of these can be shot from the ground trapping and critically wounding the foe in battle. 'Bankai: Not Yet Revealed' Relationships Muteki : Despite their lack of communication he cares very much for his brother. Constanly thinking about him and believing his wasn't there enough for him. He even chose to be a shinigami to help get his brother out of Rukongai. Pinku: He has known her since their were kids, but stopped meeting with each other after he became a lieutanent. He seems to care deeply for her but to afraid to do anything about it. Yoruichi: He looks up to her greatly and is seen joking with her frequently. He shows much respect for her and she usually teases sexually much to his dismay and similiar to how she teased Byakuya as kids. Shashu: He says that she is very difficult to get along with and that he rather not use her in battle. While training in the World of the Living, Shashu asked why he never used her and he answerd by saying that she is to complicated to use. To which she blushes at and they begin to laugh together. Trivia *His name means Indestructible. *He is never seen talking with his brother. *As a joke, other shinigami say that he holds his shuriken in his hair. Category:Lieutenant Category:Captains Category:Soul Society